Your Existence
by Ai Coshikayo
Summary: About Kakashi. About team 7. “Apakah Kakashi sensei bisa mendengar kata-kata kami ini? Kami murid-murid sensei, yang sensei tinggalkan, untuk selamanya.” Sakura POV. Maybe a Tribute for Hatake Kakashi . . . RnR please?


**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Maybe friendship, maybe family*ampun*Err . . . hurt?

**Warning :** just . . . *author tidak dapat berkata-kata* *sweatdrop* Siapkan tissue mungkin? *ngarep mode on*

**Disclaimer : **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** About Kakashi. About team 7. "Apakah Kakashi sensei bisa mendengar kata-kata kami ini? Kami murid-murid sensei, yang sensei tinggalkan, untuk selamanya." Maybe a Tribute for Hatake Kakashi . . . RnR please?

**Your Existence**

by Ai Coshikayo

_Sudah selesai._

Tubuh itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Cakranya sudah menipis. Darah. Luka. Lelah sekali. Hatake Kakashi sedang berusaha hidup dari detik yang satu ke detik berikutnya.

Pein Rikudo berdiri di hadapan jounin itu. Dengan tenaga penuh dan kekuatan tak terduga. Artinya… tidak ada harapan lagi, iya kan?

_Yang terakhir, yang bisa kulakuakan, untuk Konoha…_

Sekali lagi, sharingan di mata kirinya aktif. Juga, untuk terakhir kali. Ia tersenyum.

Karena dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, maka dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Karena dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, dia bisa lakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Karena dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, dia berhasil lakukan apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

Dan karena dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, Konoha selamat…

dan dirinya tewas.

Mata yang tidak akan terbuka. Nafas yang tidak akan berhembus, detak jantung yang tidak akan teraba.

Hatake Kakashi is dead.

Kakashi-sensei,

Sungguh berat bukan semuanya itu? Mungkin penyerangan akatsuki waktu itu adalah harga yang harus di bayar untuk kedamaian sebelum dan sesudahnya.

Tapi selalu ada saat-saat ketika kami harus ingat apa yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah karena yang lalu telah terlewati. Dan apa yang telah terlewati itu bukanlah sesuatu yang selalu menyenangkan.

Dalam hal ini, lebih dari tidak menyenangkan, tapi menyakitkan.

Kakashi-sensei,

Tahukah sensei apa yang terjadi setelah sensei meninggalkan kami?

Kami, tim 7 bimbingan sensei ini hampir retak. Padahal yang tersisa hanya tinggal aku dan Naruto berdua tanpa Sasuke.

Waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan di saat seperti itulah aku mengingat sensei. Bagaimana sensei selalu bisa menyatukan kami yang bagaikan api, air, dan minyak ini. Bagaimana sensei selalu memperhatikan kami tanpa kami tahu, mengkhawatirkan kami diam-diam. Mengajari kami tanpa kami sadari.

Dan kami tahu bahwa sensei adalah orang yang hebat.

Kakashi-sensei,

Ada masa-masa ketika aku terus bermimpi buruk dan menangisi sensei berambut perak yang kurindukan. Merindukan bagaimana sensei menghiburku hanya dengan senyum sensei dan berkata; "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura." Lalu sensei menepuk kepalaku lembut.

Ada saat-saat ketika Naruto bersikeras tidak mau berkumpul bersama kami, karena terlalu menyakitkan menyadari ada seseorang yang hilang di sini. Tahu tidak sensei? Bahkan ramen pun tidak bisa membujuknya. Ha ha. Sepenting itulah arti sensei bagi kami.

Ada waktu-waktu ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba pergi menyendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Juga kala ketika ia terlalu memaksakan diri pada misinya supaya bisa melupakan kematian sensei.

Sekarang Sasuke telah kembali, tapi kini kau yang pergi sensei, dan kali ini, tidak akan pernah kembali.

Kakashi-sensei,

Tahukah sensei siapa yang telah membantu kami bangkit dari keterpurukan itu? Mengikat kembali kepingan-kepingan tim tujuh itu menjadi satu lagi? Kakashi sensei, kau lah yang telah menyatukan kami dulu waktu pertama kali kami menjadi genin dan kau juga yang sekarang menjadikan kami bersama kembali. Karena kami tahu sensei akan repot kalau kami terus-terusan bertengkar.

Kakashi-sensei,

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku sempat membenci sensei dulu.

Ya, aku pernah membenci sensei, jahat sekali bukan? Aku benci sikap sensei yang selalu terlambat, aku benci sikap sensei yang selalu menasehati kami dengan angkuhnya, aku benci cara sensei mengucapkan "Yo" dengan entengnya sambil mengangkat tangan dengan wajah tak bersalah, aku benci sensei yang selalu menganggap kami bocah, aku benci sensei yang selalu membaca buku mesum itu tanpa lihat situasi dan kondisi.

Aku benci rambut keperakan sensei yang aneh yang selalu mencuat sombong itu, aku benci karena sensei tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah sensei pada kami, padahal kami kan murid-murid bimbingan sensei.

Aku mengingat bagaimana aku membenci semua itu dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sekarang, aku sangat merindukan setiap sel terkecil dari sensei.

Kakashi-sensei,

Di sini, tepat di tengah sini, di mana hati kami terletak, sesuatu telah hilang, dan itu adalah sensei. Dan tidak mungkin ada yang bisa mengisinya kembali, kecuali sensei, padahal sensei tidak mungkin kembali.

Kakashi-sensei,

Sekarang semuanya berjalan normal, seakan tidak pernah ada segala kejadian menyakitkan itu. Satu-satunya tanda bahwa semua itu pernah terjadi adalah kenyataan bahwa sensei sudah tidak ada bersama kami lagi. Dan itu lebih nyata dibandingkan apa pun. Lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

Kakashi-sensei,

Naruto benar-benar telah menjadi hokage sekarang. Seorang kage yang menyaingi Hokage ke Empat, bahkan menyaingi para pemimpin lima Negara. Kakashi-sensei percaya Naruto bisa, dan dia memang bisa.

Sasuke telah menemukan tempatnya berada. Yaitu diantara kami. Sensei, dia menjadi seorang ANBU sekarang, seperti kau dulu.

Dan aku, Sakura-mu yang manja itu, telah menjadi bunga yang mekar di antara para pesakitan. Aku mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya dalam dunia medis dan mendapat penghargaan yang sama seperti yang telah didapat Tsunade-sama.

Terkadang, rekan kami dari desa Shinobi lain ataupun juga anak-anak di desa yang menganggumi kami bertanya; _Siapakah guru yang menjadikan diri kami seperti sekarang ini?_

Dan saat itulah kami akan tersenyum bangga dan menjawab; "Hatake Kakashi adalah guru kami, dialah orangnya."

Benar, sensei lah orangnya, yang mengajarkan pada kami untuk kuat dan bertahan, yang mengajari kami tentang kerja sama tim dan kebaikan.

Tapi kini orang yang mengajarkan kami semua itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

Kakashi-sensei,

Kematian adalah sesuatu yang pasti membayangi shinobi. Itulah kehidupan seorang shinobi, yang tidak bisa kami hindari, yang tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. Tapi kami percaya, kematian tidak akan bisa merenggut sensei dari kami. Selamanya, sensei akan selalu ada di hati kami.

Kakashi-sensei,

Kini setiap tanggal 15 September kami semua membebaskan diri dari misi. Lalu pergi ke lapangan tempat kita latihan untuk pertama kali. Kami mengenang semuanya, berjam-jam. Dan saat matahari telah tiada, kami baru menyadari bahwa mata kami basah.

Kakashi-sensei,

Apakah Kakashi sensei bisa mendengar kata-kata kami ini? Kami murid-murid sensei, yang sensei tinggalkan, untuk selamanya.

Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Dalam genggamannya terdapat sebuah buku bersampul merah dan sebuah pena. Baru saja pena itu diletakkan karena penulisnya sedang menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus setitik air mata yang nekat menetes.

Sakura menatap langit senja di hadapannya dan tersenyum. "Seperti biasa, gara-gara memikirkan Kakashi-sensei aku jadi lupa waktu, dasar."

Ia mendesah dan menambahkan dengan lantang, berbicara pada dunia, "Kau dengar itu sensei? Sensei sudah membuat seorang wanita menangis, pokoknya sensei harus tanggung jawab!" suaranya menggema di padang luas dan dijawab oleh hembusan angin.

Sakura meringis. Andai senseinya bisa menjawab, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan _copy_-ninja itu.

Sakura memalingkan wajah saat menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat dan mendengar namanya dipanggil. Di sampingnya kini berdiri sesosok laki-laki berwajah tampan yang tengah menunduk memandangnya.

Senja menghasilkan siluet gelap sosok itu, menjadikannya lebih nyata dari apapun. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kakashi?"

~ Your Existence is The End ~

" . . . "

Bisik-bisik: kenapa thu author?

" . . . "

Readers: Oi! Masih idup ga?

" . . . "

Minna-san: Tauk ah, tinggal aja.

Untuk membantu author yang lagi drop karena mengingat kematian—suri—Kakashi, review ya??

Maaf, lagi-lagi gantung-ending^ *blethag* Saya pribadi kurang puas dengan fic ini, _so what about you?_^

INSPIRE (kayak 'inspire'nya ayumi hamasaki^): My Sister's Keeper—novelnya lho.

" . . . "

Ai Coshikayo


End file.
